


Do you like our owl?

by gessorosso



Category: Blade Runner (Movies), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Connor as Rachel, Gen, Mixed Media, Replicants, Smoking, Watercolors, replicant Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gessorosso/pseuds/gessorosso
Summary: This work is a painting. Please look at it!





	Do you like our owl?

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has been done before but here is my take anyways. I hope you like it!
> 
> You can follow me at twitter or tumblr under the name gessorosso

"Is this testing whether I'm a replicant or gay, Mr. Anderson?"


End file.
